Masked Puzzle
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: There was no one like him. The way he moved and spoke puzzled her but made her love him even more. He was a puzzle that you had to look in to figure out the outside. But last, she was his. (DG)


**Summery: **There was no one like him. The way he moved and spoke puzzled her but made her love him even more. He was a puzzle that you had to look in to figure out the outside. But last, she was his. (DG)

**Masked Puzzle**

As odd as it was, Draconis Antonio Malfoy, was beautiful. She would could watch him for hours and never get bored. He slept like an angel and moved like the devil. His eyes would look into you as if searching for the truth. His hands were long and elegant.

She was, once again, watching him. As he wrote his long fingers barely seemed to touch the quill in his hand. The words seemed to just flutter onto the page as he wrote them down. Hair gently falling in front of his eyes, he turned a page of the book in front of him before continuing his work.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. 'What was she doing?' she thought. Falling and following another person (an enemy no less) like Harry,' she added before opening her eyes and found him looking at her. She blinked and he looked away. Thinking. He was thinking.

She sighed and got up, closing her book. When she stood up he walked towards her and her feet rooted to the spot. "Weasley," he said.

"Malfoy," she responded on reflex.

His eyes glinted, and she read right through it. He was scared, but wouldn't say it. Taking hold of his hand she slowly pulled him to her and held him close. He shuddered before burying himself against her. "You know me too well," he said. His voice wasn't shaky, but she knew it would be if he showed more emotion.

She smiled. "Only because you can't hide secrets as well as you think."

He raised his head from her neck and stared at her. "You're odd, you know?"

Raising her index finger she ran it down his cheek, "I've heard," she said softly. He smirked and his lips kissed hers. Melting onto one another, perfectly.

-

A puzzle. She decided that would best fit him as she watched him stare at the fire in front of them. His hands played with a quill, tapping it against the chair in an annoyed way. But as her eyes read his eyes that gleamed in the fire. She saw he was nervous.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled back before crossing the room to sit on the armrest of his chair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He stared back to the fire once again. "Life," he said.

"Even me?" she asked.

He shook his head, taking her hand and pulling her down to his lap, "You're perfect."

She smiled. "That's the first time you admit it."

His hand went to her cheek and she leaned into it. "And I mean it," he said moving his hand behind her neck. Gently pushing on her pulse point, he drew her head towards him, their noses barely touching. "Perfect," he muttered before their lips brushed against one another.

He pulled away, their foreheads still touching. "Why do you let me do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" She said, her eyes still closed as she could feel his fingers rub small circles on her lower back.

He stopped and raised his hand to her hair. Running through it, he continued, "Why do you want to be with me?"

"Because," she said opening her eyes and looking into his, "You're perfect too."

-

His arms were crossed as he stood in front of the door to her apartment. She walked up to him, "What are you doing here?"

He looked down at her, smirking. "Finding you."

She smiled back, lazily. "Really?"

He bent down taking her chin in his hands firmly before kissing her lightly.

"Really."

-

She lied in her bed, watching him. His eyes were closed as hair fell on them. Against her dark blue sheets he looked like an angel. 'Perfect,' she thought, running a hand down his cheek. He shifted under it, but didn't wake. Smiling slightly, she got up. They hadn't done anything, only sleep next to one another.

To say they were a couple would be a lie. To say they were dating would be one as well. As much as she loved him, she wouldn't say it. He only came to her or owled her when he needed her near. She didn't know if he slept with other people while she was gone. She preferred to not think of it. Standing in front of her window, she wrapped her arms around herself.

She pressed a hand to the window. 'Cold,' she thought, 'it would snow soon.' Closing her eyes, she traced idly on the window, drawing meaningless figures. It was only a moment after she felt an arm snake around her waist and take her hand into theirs. Warming her fingers, he kissed her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Dreaming," she said leaning into him. For someone so cold, as he says, he was so warm.

He rubbed her belly with his hands making her burn inside. "Of what?"

She looked up at him and leaned into his neck. "You."

-

It wasn't a joy to watch him walk away. To not know where he'd be or what he was going to do. But as she watched him walk down her hallway, she felt something kill her inside. His walk wasn't proud and smug. His walk was slow and uneasy, as if his worries had still not left him.

She opened her door once again. She ignored the feeling of him looking at her before walking in and closing the door. Pain. That's all she felt and something inside her said that's all he felt too.

-

Like any puzzle, it would leave you stumped and annoyed enough to make you want to give up. Ginny Weasley, however never gave up on anything. As she cleaned her flat, her head was full of memories of Draco Malfoy.

When he was shy, he'd look away slightly with a mischievous smile on his lips. When he was angered, his mouth would twitch. When he was scared, he'd stare out into nothing. When he was nervous, he'd move in a way in which he'd look annoyed, but wasn't. She knew him inside and out.

But as always, one piece of the puzzle was missing. What was he like if he loved someone? She didn't know. Sighing, she landed onto her couch and buried herself into it. Tired. She was dreadfully tired.

-

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but when she woke she found herself meeting grey eyes. Blinking in confusion, she looked around and found herself still her living room. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice still husky from sleep.

"Waiting for you to wake up," he said in a gentle voice before sitting on the couch. "Tell me something."

"What?" She asked sitting up so he could sit better on the couch.

"How did you know you loved Potter?" he asked, his eyes still away.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Well," she said taking a pillow and holding it, "when he was in the room I could feel my knees already weaken. When he smiled I felt my heart melt and when he kissed me I felt…complete."

He turned his eyes clouded. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

She raised an eyebrow, "For what? Harry's death?"

He shook his head and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "For loving you."

She stared at him taking everything in. His clouded eyes and the seriousness etched into his face, although it wasn't very noticeable. She breathed in deeply; when he was in love he still wore a mask. A masked puzzle, she mused before leaning over and having their noses touch.

His hand went behind her hair and gently pushed on her pressure point. "You love me?" Ginny asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes," he said as her eyes closed.

"Really?" She asked, their lips barely touching.

"Really," he muttered before kissing her. She smiled against his lips. The puzzle was finally complete.

-

**Review!**


End file.
